Day Z Badass Team
by PwnMaster1999
Summary: England got boring, so 19 year-old Ali and 20 year-old Paige take a vacation to Savannah- In the middle of the zombie apocalypse! Don't worry. These best friends are hardcore gamers, so killing zombies isn't new to them. The only catch? Their MUMS tagged along with them! Can these two & parents battle their way through endless hordes of infected, or is it Game Over- For Good?
1. Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?"

"Holy Shittles Ali. We've been on this plane for three hours and you ask me if we're there yet? My God...", Paige sighed.

The two best friends were flying to Savannah with their moms for a vacation. England was getting pretty dull to them, so after months of preparation and a hell of a lot of cash the four were on the next flight to Georgia.

"Of course, Paige! The hell else am I s'posed to do?!" She shot back jokingly with a yawn, stretching her arms and nearly hitting her mom in the face.

"Jeez Ali, watch it! You're nineteen years old, you should know better!" Ali's mom Jane scolded lightly, ducking her head slightly to avoid the accidental hit.

"Sorry Mom." She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Paige's mom Poe tried to stifle a laugh at how childish they all were but alas, she failed.

Two hours later, they laid back in their seats, worn out.

Ali and Paige wer the last two awake, everyone else in the cabin bay asleep.

Before they drifted off, however, Ali gave an unseen sleepy smirk.

"Hey Paige...?"

"Mmm?"

"...Are we there yet?"

"FFFFFFFFFFFF-!"


	2. Red Lights and Awkward Flights

"Ali..."

Said girl grunted and blinked her closed eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"Wake up Ali... Cab leaving...5 Minutes..."

Ali blinked again, moaning slightly. Was that Paige?

"Christ sake, ALI! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Ali's eyes snapped open as she saw her best friend swing her hand-luggage at her face with enough force to knock her off her chair.

She managed to grab hold of her arm and twist it, effectively pinning Paige to the back of the seat in front.

She sent a glare at her and let her go, grumbling when she saw Paige laughing as they slung their bags over their shoulders and moved down the stairs.

"Assclown."

Paige blew the hair out of her eyes and grinned.

"So... Savannah. Nice place. Remember where we're staying Ali?" This was spoken with a cocky smirk and knowing eyes, as almost everyone in their street back home knew of Ali's horrendous memory span.

Ali's eye twitched at this. She knew that she couldn't remember, but she couldn't escape her pal's knowing gaze.

"Ummm... The Vannah...?" She nervously asked, twiddling her thumbs as they got in the cab.

"Aghhh! No! You were so close!"

Ali did a double take as she clicked her seatbelt in place.

"R-Really?!"

The other three smiled as Poe gave the driver the information on where to go.

"Yep!" Paige continued, smiling. "We'll be at the Marsh house. Not too far from the Vannah."

"Ah well, I was close!" Ali grinned, scratching the back of her neck as the driver stopped at a red light about two blocks from the hotel.

This was the last they heard until they got there. They were too busy talking to each other, that none of them noticed him in the alleyway by that red light.

The sick looking homeless man gazed on, stumbling around the alley and coughing weakly, the streetlight shining briefly into his cloudy yellowing eyes.


	3. Are You Gay?

*Knock Knock*

"Paige answer the door!"

Silence.

"C'mon Paige, our parents are out and I'm tryin' to talk to Caitlin on Facebook!"

"...No."

"FOR CHRIST SAKE! Fine!" Ali yelled at her, storming over to the door.

Unlocking the catch, she cracked her knuckles as she opened the door.

"Y'ello? Oh hi... Who are you, dude?"

The dirty-blonde haired young man laughed gently and smiled down at Ali's not-so-midget-y 5"8 figure from his own 5"11.

"Howd'ya do? Name's Kirby Moore. I'm in the room next door, number 38. Thought I might welcome the new folks in 37. Just you an' your friend?"

Paige popped up behind her and shook her head.

"Nope, we're here with our Mums. I'm Paige, and this is Ali."

"Nice to meet y'all. How old are you girls? I'm twenty-four."

Ali answered this time.

"I'm nineteen, nearly twenty, and Paige is twenty going on twenty-one."

Paige noticed Kirby's clothing and decided to be friendly.

"Hey, nice outfit Kirby! I think the pink shirt goes well with the track-jacket." she smiled, pleased with his flattered grin.

"Hah, thanks! It's nice to see someone who likes my style of dress."

Ali took their small-talk as an opportunity to inspect Kirby a little closer.

Pink shirt under white track-jacket, tight blue jeans and sports sneakers, along with well-styled hair.

Ali raised an eyebrow and mentally grinned.

The other two had stopped talking and were now giving Ali a silent look.

"... Kirby, Are you gay?" She deadpanned the question as if she were talking about the weather, earning a facepalm from Paige and a nervous bead of sweat from said young man.

"Umm... uhh..." Kirby stuttered with a look of worry, which quickly changed to a depressed sigh.

"Ugh, alright... Yes, I'm gay." He looked sadly down at the floor, but his head shot up when he heard Ali giggle.

"Heh, don't worry dude! We don't care what you are, you're our pal! Gay or not, we still like ya!"

Kirby looked at them with hope in his eyes.

"R-Really...?"

Paige gave a broad smile and nodded.

"Mm-hh, yep!"

"Ugh, why are you talking to that queer? You're proud Brits, don't waste your time with it."

Ali's eyes became cold as she spun around to meet the face of a young, 5"5 brunette boy with a British accent and a scowl.


	4. Föga Satunge

"The fuck is your problem, asshat?" She growled, baring her teeth slightly.

The boy deepened his scowl.

"For your information, my name is Julian Harrington. I've been listening to your natter since it started. And my problem is him."

"Why? The fuck did he do brat?" She glared down at him, eyes filled with distaste.

"My father is a rich British businessman, Travis Harrington. He runs the company RedX. My mother was recently admitted into a sanatorium so he brought me with him on a business trip. He doesn't approve of difference."

"And I'm sure you were influenced by him from a young age." Paige muttered, her dislike for the boy's father growing more by the second.

"Huh-" Ali grunted.

Julian started to smirk, thinking that Ali had changed her mind on his father.

"-Sounds like a dumbass fucker to me."

Julian's face instantly contorted into a sneer.

"My father will hear of this!" he raged, balling a fist at Ali, using what he knew was an empty threat as she was bigger _and_ stronger than him.

"Yeah, yeah. Run to daddy, ya föga satunge." She taunted, while Kirby looked confused and Paige held back her laughter.

"He wi- wait, what the fuck did you say about me?!" He hissed angrily.

"Aww, I'm sure daddy wouldn't want his precious wittle Julie cursing, would he?" Ali cooed mockingly at the teenager.

"UGH! Whatever! I'll hopefully never have to put up with you bloody tossers again!" He shouted, storming back to his room across the hall (#32) and slamming the door.

"And that is how you do it!" Ali smirked victoriously, while Kirby looked lost.

"Foger satuounge? Tosser...?" he slowly tried to repeat the words that confused him.

"Don't worry Kirby, Ali has a habit of swearing, cursing and insulting people in Swedish. And 'tosser' is a British insult. It's a bit like asshole, really." Paige smiled at him warmly, earning an "Oh" and a sheepish grin from Kirby.

"Man, who was that lil' shit anyways?" grumbled Ali, annoyed with the brat's arrogance. (A/N: "föga satunge" means "little brat" in Swedish)

"That," Kirby sighed, "was 15 year-old asshole Julian Harrington from Carlisle. His dad bought him on the business trip with him 'cause him mom's in an asylum, basically. Dad's a drunken, racist, homophobic asshole who leaves his kid alone after 7pm to go please himself at the strip club. Wouldn't be surprised if some of his ways rubbed off on his son."

"Well, what have we missed girls? Looks like you've made a friend." Came the voice of Jane as she and Poe walked out of the elevator with a few bags filled with groceries and outerwear.

It was Paige that answered as Ali pounced at the Hershey's bar that Jane held up for her.

"Hey. This is our pal Kirby, and trust us, you don't wanna know."


	5. Assault, CEDA And Texan Accents P1

"So, did you hear about that shooting the other day? Two people were shot by the police for assault and attempted cannibalism. Weird, huh?" Said Paige, pressing the button on the elevator for the ground floor.

"Yeah, Wonder why they would assault cops for no reason?" Came the voice of Kirby, fidgeting with his bag.

It was Kirby's last day at the hotel, tomorrow he was due back at college. He had a large duffel bag filled with his sports equipment and some clothes and shite hanging over his shoulder. They (Ali and Paige) had convinced them to all celebrate new friendship at the bar downstairs.

Poe and Jane were busy studying a map of Georgia but paused for exactly three seconds to look up with raised eyebrows.

"I dunno Kirby, maybe they were mentally ill? Wrong in the head?"

Ali chose now to slam her fist into her palm with a gleam in her eyes, beads on her cowboy hat clinking together for a split second.

"Eureka!"

"What now, Ali? Wait, don't tell me you have a good idea, 'cause if you do, we need to phone a doctor." Paige drawled out with a smirk.

Ali shot a glare at her friend, ignoring the stifled laughter from the other three as she spoke her geniusness.

"On the contrary Paige, I don't see you coming up with a possible solution. But yeah, I got an idea."

"Okay, shoot." Came Kirby's eager voice.

Ali grinned her insane-idiot grin, tipping her hat in the typical cowboy style, before speaking (in a perfect Texan accent).

"Zombie Apocalypse."

"I was right, who's got a phone?"

Ali stuck her tongue out and looked them all in the eyes.

"Shut it Paige. Think about it though, people attacking cops and tryin' to eat them when disturbed, the cops and military tryin' to keep it hushed up-"

The others nodded respectively. True, she had a point with that.

"- _And_ this mysterious _Green Flu_ I've been hearing about."

The elevator doors opened as they made their way to the hotel restaurant.

"Green flu? The hell is that?" Paige asked as they turned off into the next corridor.

"Somethin' I heard about on an internet report site. Apparently it's a flu that makes ya aggressive and unfocused. Some group called CEDA-"

"Eh? CEDA?"

"Civil Emergency and Defence Agency, now shush!"

"Sorry..."

"-Posted an information sheet on their site and around towns. They've been put up in Philly, New Orleans, Savannah, pretty much all around this area."

They arrived at the lobby outside the bar and sat down to wait for staff to tell them they can go in.

"So, what did the sheet say?" asked Jane, now interested on the topic, as she was quite wary of illnesses.

"If I recall correctly-"

"Especially with your memory..." Death glare from Ali made Paige shut up and fiddle with her necklace.

"- It said: _"Report Unusual Behaviour. Barricade Your Homes. Avoid All Contact With Infected Individuals. Wait For Official Instructions."_ So, Zombie Central or what?"


	6. Assault, CEDA And Texan Accents P2

"I'll agree with you on one thing, Ali. CEDA putting up flyers ain't really gonna do much. They have to take matters into their own hands, keep the community safe!" Kirby grumbled out, displeased with the attitude of the agency toward the public.

"You may enter the bar now, just don't cause havoc. We, all the staff, have already been called to a disturbance on the other end of the hotel, so we'll be unavailable for a while. Help yourself to the beverages."

They all nodded in understanding before moving into the restaurant area. Ali, Paige and Kirby, being the first to enter, had the unpleasant sight of seeing Julian and his father Travis at a small round table in the otherwise empty restaurant and bar.

"Repeat, Beached Whale and offspring at 1 o'clock, roger." Ali snickered quietly, still in the Texan accent, imitating a military squadron leader on a walkie-talkie. Paige and Kirby, being the only ones to hear this, had to literally bite their tongues to stop themselves from laughing and drawing attention from said father and son.

Jane and Poe had walked to the bar and grabbed some drinks: Gin and Tonic (Jane & Poe), Relentless (Paige), RC cola (Kirby) and Beer (Ali).

They joined the other three at a table and started talking about the Green Flu while downing their drinks when Julian turned up his nose and loudly said to his father;

"I can't believe such riff-raff would be permitted to board a plane here, let alone get into the country."

"I know, boy. Such common filth."

Ali drained her pint, turned round in her chair and growled at him.

"Yeah? Well I was sceptical about the existence of Human Whales, but I guess your Dad solidifies the claims, Brat."

No-one paid attention to the sick looking homeless man stumbling into the bar to Travis' left. They were all focused on the father and son duo.

"Why you little shit! I have half a mind to-"

"Not my daughter you little BITCH!" Jane snarled at him, rising from her chair, empty gin bottle in hand.

"Tough shit, lady. Your little whore insults me again, I'll fuck 'er up so bad, even you wouldn't recognize her!"

"Y'wanna say that to my face, Moby Dick?"

"Why you little- AARRGGHH!"

Travis screamed as the old man sunk his teeth into his collarbone, blood squirting out of the wound as he ripped off the flesh with his teeth.

"Holy Shit! Wh- What is he?!" Paige yelled, leaping out of her chair and backing up to the wall with Poe and Jane, Kirby rooting around in his bag, desperately trying to pull something out. Ali ran round the corner, appearing to struggle with pulling something from the wall.

"F-FATHER!"

"Hold on!" Kirby yelled, pulling out a baseball bat and rushing over. He shoved the old guy away with his shoulder then brought the bat down, clubbing him into the bar and then smashed open his skull with the bat.

"F-father, I-I..."

"S-save it... boy..."

"But father, I'll help you, I-I can heal you...!"

"It's too late... I'm- I'm dying..."

Travis' words died in his throat as he took his last breath, eyes glazing over.

Julian backed away from his father's corpse, eyes brimming with tears of realisation. He had no-one. Father: dead, Mother: Insane. No other family. He was truly alone, his greatest fear. He cried for his father. He cried for his mother. He cried for _himself_.

Kirby held the bat to his side and reached into his bag again. He pulled out a softball bat and handed it to Jane, then handed a cricket bat to Poe.

Ali meanwhile, had looked at the security monitor for the other end of the building. She was horrified to find an infected man mauling the staff like they were insects. "So _that_ was the disturbance...", she thought to herself as she turned back to the wall to pry the heavy object from it.

She heard a yell and turned to the restaurant monitor. She saw Paige and the brat turn round and start running. If they fell, they were dead.

She finally heaved it from the wall and took off toward her friend.

Paige finally moved over to comfort Julian. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt him stiffen. She had just moved forward when Travis' corpse lunged at Julian and tried to bite him.

"Shit!"

"Father, what are yo-!"

His words were cut off when he saw the face of his deceased father. Pale greying skin, cloudy yellow eyes and a few welts on his cheek.

This- this_ thing_... was _not_ his father anymore.

Paige was frantically trying to pull the dead fatass from his son. Even though she didn't like Julian, he didn't deserve to die like his father.

She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the floor. She hurriedly pulled Julian to the wall where the older women were wielding their bats, ready to strike.

They had to run through a straight isle of tables to reach them, though. Kirby had gone to inspect the old man's pockets, looking for anything useful. He was about 20 feet away, and wouldn't be able to reach them on time if they were caught.

Ali emerged to see Paige running at her with Julian at her side.

Paige saw what she was holding and yelled; "Don't hit, don't hit!"

She pulled Julian into a barrel-roll and ran up to Poe and Jane, each grabbing a weapon (Paige got a paddle bat & Julian got a tennis racquet.)

Ali sized up the "Human Whale" running at her and grinned maliciously. Clutching it tightly, she raised the fire extinguisher like a baseball bat.

"HIT!" Paige yelled. This was a good enough signal, Ali thought with a mental sadistic laugh.

"Batter up, Assclown!"

When the others turned round, Ali's face had a little blood spattered on it. And Travis was unrecognisable.

"You know what this means, right?" She spoke with a grim tone, eying the others in her group.

She adjusted her hat and swung her extinguisher over her shoulder and continued in accent.

"It means Day Z has officially started."


End file.
